


It's Nothing... I Promise...

by Ghosted_Potato



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Hurt, Maybe bad ending?, Maybe happy ending?, My First Fanfic, One Shot, POV First Person, Sorry if this is bad, Uhh I'm Sorry?, Who Knows?, hehehehe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:22:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28556826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghosted_Potato/pseuds/Ghosted_Potato
Summary: Ruby always had hope that she can make Weiss fall in love with her, had hope they could be an actual couple, it's all Ruby wanted... Until Neptune came along and Ruby lost all the hope she had of a chance to be together...
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee, Weiss Schnee/Neptune Vasilias
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	It's Nothing... I Promise...

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Before you read, a little about me.
> 
> I have always loved to write but I kinda suck at it so I apologize in advance if this one shot sucks but I really wanted to write it
> 
> It's my first fanfiction on here and I am a little excited but nervous so please be easy on me :D
> 
> Try to enjoy!

Weiss Schnee, the girl I am in love with but I can't tell her… 

We've been at Beacon for a few years and me and her have been closer than ever, but I realized a few days ago that I have fallen head over heels for her.

Weiss, always on my mind and I can't help but stare because she is the most beautiful person I have ever seen.

I look at her and I wonder what it would feel like to hold her and hold her hand, what it would be like to kiss her and what it would be like just to be with her. She is all I ever wanted and I just wanna scream to the school that I love her but I can't cause there's no possible way of her loving me back right?

She's my partner and my best friend and I don't wanna lose that, not having her in my life would hurt so much… Confessing my love would make her leave and I don't want that, so I just keep all of my feelings inside so she can be happy and meet someone who she actually would like.

"Remnant to Ruby?" She says as she waves a hand in her face.

"Huh? Oh, sorry.. Was just thinking about things.."

"Ruby, if something is on your mind, you know you can tell me, right? You're my best friend, you can tell me anything."

Ruby sadly nodded her head.

"It's nothing, I promise." I said, hoping she would drop the subject.

"It's not nothing if it's making you space out for long periods of time." 

'Please just let it go' I thought to myself

"It's nothing, Weiss. I promise." I reassured her.

"Okay, but just remember I'm here if you ever need to talk, Ruby."

I looked up noticing Weiss giving me one of her gentle smiles

They were the best smiles that always made me get lost in her eyes, those eyes are what gave me hope that maybe, by a small chance, they could be together.

-O-o-O-

Time passed and it's getting so hard to keep my feelings hidden from her.

Who would've thought this gets harder as time goes by!?

Me and Weiss were chilling in the dorm for a while talking about the most random stuff when Blake and Yang came back but brought a couple guests.

"Hello, the name is Neptune" He greets Weiss as he takes her hand and gently kisses the back of it.

It hurt me, especially when I saw her blush when he did it.

"This is my buddy, Sun," Neptune introduced him.

After all introductions were done, we all hung out for a while, but I just couldn't keep my mind or eyes off of her and Neptune. I spent so much time hoping in the end she would love me the same but all my hopes got shattered as I watched the two of them flirt like nobody was there.

Weiss was laughing and giggling and there was so much physical contact, I just couldn't watch it anymore.. It hurt…

"Guys, I'm gonna go for a walk." I said, already walking out the door.

-O-o-O-

Walking

Walking…

Even more walking…

My thoughts won't leave me alone…

I ended up going to the roof to watch the sunset, but that was a bad idea as it was as beautiful as Weiss.

'I won't ever make her happy like him… I shouldn't have fallen for her… How could I have been so stupid!?' I thought to myself.

She's still my best friend, I'll always have that and that's enough.

-O-o-O-

I ended up falling asleep watching the sunset and it was really dark and lucky me because I left my scroll in the dorm so I couldn't check the time.

I tried to go back but the door to the roof was locked so I was stuck up here for the rest of the night.

'My team must be really worried about me…' I thought to myself.

I went to sit back down in the spot I was originally in because it was still a bit warm and it's a little chilly outside.

Wrapping my cloak around me like a blanket, I ended up falling asleep again while stargazing, still thinking about how beautiful Weiss was.

-O-o-O-

I woke up to the school bells ringing and I stretched and rubbed my eyes, then it hit me.

'OH DUST CLASS HAS STARTED' I thought as I was getting up rushing to the door

I tried opening it and it was still locked as I was trying to pull harder

'Who doesn't unlock the doors before school starts?' I thought to myself as I sat next to the door praying it would get unlocked soon

About 10 minutes later it got unlocked 

"Oh thank God! I am so late!" I said out loud.

I still needed to get into my uniform and grab my school stuff and my scroll, rushing to the dorms so I could change and grab everything I needed and started to head to class.

The first class was Professor Ports class and we all had it together.

'What must they be thinking? I was missing all night and now I'm not in class.' I thought as I was running to class.

I finally was approaching the classroom with 45 minutes left of class and I tumbled in almost falling on the ground.

"How nice of you to join us Ms. Rose, finally." 

I nodded and stabled myself as I looked at my team and they seemed mad but also relieved. 

"My apologies sir, I got locked outside and wasn't able to get back in till just now."

"Please take your seat Miss Rose, we will discuss this after class."

I nodded and walked over to my seat which was next to my team and they all looked at me when I sat down but looked away after a moment and it was silent besides Professor Ports talking.

-O-o-O-

Class was over and everyone left and it was just only me. My team didn't speak to me at all, but I guess I deserve it.

"What's going on with you Miss Rose, for a while, you've been distracted, but now being extremely late to class?" 

I looked at him trying to think of an excuse as my mouth kept opening and closing as it was trying to say something.

"Okay, then why were you late to class today?" He curiously asked

"I went for a walk yesterday and I wanted to watch the sunset so I went to the roof but watching the sunset I fell asleep so when I woke the door was locked and I didn't have my scroll so I was trapped but I ended up back asleep and woke up when class started but the door was still locked so I had to wait and then I had to go change and grab stuff for class, I promise sir I didn't mean to be late for class, and I apologize again." I looked down at my hands trying not to think about the reason I went on that walk in the first place.

Professor Port looked at me still with curiosity in his eyes and finally said

"You look tired"

"Uhh.. The roof isn't exactly the best of places to sleep especially when it's cold.." I sheepishly smiled but it went away fast.

"I see-" he started to say as the school bell rang

"Miss Rose, please come see me during your lunch period so we can get you caught up on what you missed."

"Will do sir." I nodded as well while rushing out of class to go to the next one

-O-o-O-

Lunch came and went and the rest of the day went slow considering how tired I was and just wanted to sleep.

Making my way to the dorm I thought 'I really hope there not mad, I didn't mean to be missing all night’ I thought as I made my way there

Opening the dorm door but none of them were there… 'I messed up so bad…' I thought to myself as I make my way to my bunk

I pulled out my homework and did it for a while but I started to fall asleep so I went for another walk but with my scroll this time

I just walked around the campus but I didn't see my team at all meaning that they made plans I don't know but it makes sense, probably could've made them while I was gone.

-O-o-O-

Yang's POV  
\----

Ruby suddenly left while we were just hanging out, what's going on?

"Weiss is everything okay with Ruby?" I looked at her really confused

"She's fine for what she said, but she kept spacing out big time earlier and said it was just stuff she was thinking about and shrugged it off saying it was nothing." She replied

I still looked at her confused with a hint of worry in my eyes

"Yang I'm sure it's just a walk and she's fine, sometimes we just have our off days." She reassured 

"Yeah, your right." I smiled small and continued with what we were doing

-O-o-O-

"Guys it's after sunset and she's still not back! What if she's kidnapped! Or killed! Why isn't she back yet!?" I started to get really worried and pacing back and forth in the dorm

My breathing became shallow as I started to panic more than I felt a arms come from behind and had pressure to calm my nervous system

When I realized it was Blake who was the one hugging me I instantly started to relax

"Yang, it's okay, I'm sure she's fine. She is our leader and I'm sure she just got caught up with something."

I nodded my head really fast trying to calm down more

I looked at Weiss and she was really worried, like she had this scared look on her face. 

"Have we tried her scroll?" Weiss asked

"No, let me try it." As I pull out my scroll

After texting her scroll I find it on the nightstand and clenched my fists

"Of course she would forget something as important as her SCROLL!" 

It was silent after that. I sat on the bed with my hands over my eyes trying so hard not to cry. It was too late to go look, the doors leading out were locked.

Blake sat next to me and placed a hand on my back and that's when it came, sobs I couldn't control as I wrapped my hands around Blake's waist tightly and cried. She let me with one arm stroking my hair and the other wrapped around me.

It was clear that nobody wasn't really gonna be sleeping tonight.

-O-o-O-

Morning came, Ruby still wasn't here and wasn't even in class either ‘where the hell is she?’ thinking to myself

45 minutes left of class that is when we heard someone stumble through the door but I didn’t bother to look, honestly I didn’t really notice the door opening

“How nice of you to join us, Miss Rose, finally.”

I looked up and it really was her, she was here but why was I so mad?

“My apologies sir, I got locked outside and wasn’t able to get inside till just now.”

“Please take your seat Miss Rose, we will discuss this after class.”

I looked at her as she was sitting down but she was already late so I didn’t wanna be a bother and make her even more behind

-O-o-O-

It was after class and Ruby had to stay behind and we were going to wait for her but it was taking so long and we needed to get to our next class.

"Me and Blake are going on a date after school today, what are you gonna be doing Weiss?" I asked her

"Actually, Neptune asked me out last night so I'll be out with him."

"Wow, I didn't think he was your type." 

"He seems really nice and I don't know maybe I like him, maybe I don't but today will tell that" 

We were discussing this over lunch, but it seems Ruby is still nowhere to be seen ‘Is she avoiding us?’ I asked myself

-O-o-O-

Me and Blake were out on our date and having a good time but I just wanted to know if Ruby was okay, or what made her leave so suddenly last night.

“Blake?”

“What’s up?” She looked at me worried

“What do you think made Ruby run out so suddenly last night?” 

“Every now and then I would look over to Ruby. She honestly looked like she was having the worst time of her life, she looked so sad and not herself. I wouldn’t know what made her leave but Weiss did say she’s been spacing out and having a lot on her mind so I could only guess whatever's on her mind is what made her leave.”

“She’s my sister, it just sucks seeing her like this.” I looked to the ground, tears threatening in my eyes

Blake grabs my shoulders and gently pulls me into a hug

“Ruby will be okay, she could be going through a hard patch, we all have those. When she is ready I am sure she will talk to us.” Blake reassured

I smiled and gripped a little harder into the hug and it feels so much better when I am in her arms, like everythings gonna be okay even though they are not right now.

Hours later we made it back to the dorm and Weiss had already made it back but there is still no sign of Ruby.

“Heya Weiss, how was your date?”

“It was really good actually and we will be going on another one within the next few days.”

“Congratulations! Weissicle is finally getting on that dating grind!” I grinned as she rolled her eyes

‘Still no sign of Ruby?” I asked with a frown on my face

“No… but if you're thinking she’s avoiding, she’s not. She was here earlier obviously by the looks of her bed, this is the assignment from Professor Ports class she missed this morning.”

“So the waiting game… I’m gonna shower while we wait.” I said picking out some clothes and making my way to the bathroom

-O-o-O-

Ruby’s POV  
\-----

I finished my walk and made my way back to the dorm and walked in, they were all back but still didn’t say a word.

I looked down taking off my weapon and this awkward silence is killing me but I deal with it anyways

Walking towards my bed to continue the assignment I missed but the walk apparently didn’t help cause I was still exhausted and this assignment was due the next day.

‘If only I didn’t fall asleep while watching the sunset I wouldn’t be in this mess.’ I thought while still trying to continue

Being here just reminds me of last night too, seeing Weiss and Neptune flirting like that, being like that just caused a pain to go through my chest

I was so lost in thought that I didn’t notice someone getting out of the shower and them trying to talk to me until my book got slammed shut I broke out of my thoughts

Looking at my book confused “How did my book close?” I genuinely asked until I looked over at Yang who looked worried and confused

“Oh dust, I am so sorry, I didn’t see you there.” I said fiddling with my hands

Weiss grabbed my hands and my breath hitched in my throat, her hands have always been so soft, I just wanna hold them all the time but I can’t, that's Neptunes job now..

“Ruby? Earth to Ruby?” Weiss said trying to take me out of my trance

“Sorry, sorry… Just tired, roofs aren’t exactly comfy…”

Everyone looked at me with concern and it was silent for a while until Yang finally broke the silence “Where were you last night, Ruby?” I looked at her and could see that she was really worried about me, I explained where I was and hoped they wouldn’t be too upset with me

After I was done Yang pulled me into a big bearhug to a point where I can barely breath and finally let go after a few seconds “Ruby, I am glad you are okay but I am your big sis, if something is on your mind, please don’t hesitate to come too me, okay?”

I just nodded and put a small smile on my face but looked back down to the ground but then Weiss pulled me into a hug, it was warm and firm, I could just melt into this hug like nothing and nobody was here but us.

"I am so glad you're okay." She said as she pulled away "you scared me so bad, I thought something bad happened." 

"I'm really sorry guys, I really didn't mean to be missing for a night.." 

I was glad to be back and was very glad that they were actually talking again but I heard something that I didn't want to hear

Weiss was going on dates with Neptune.. There really was no hope for us to be together… 

There I go again, going back in my thoughts, staring off in space. I just want her to be happy and if he makes her happy I'm just gonna have to deal with it.

Suddenly I see Yang trying to get me out of my trance that I keep going in, "Sorry.." 

The next couple of months go by and Weiss starts hanging out with me less, Blake and Yang are like in love with each other so I am alone all the time.

Finally one day Blake asked me to go with her and hang out for a little while so we went shopping and then we saw Weiss and Neptune.

It must have been one of their date nights but then I saw her kiss him and it shattered my heart, tears were threatening in my eyes but all I could do is look until Blake broke me out of my trance. 

I just left and went back to the dorms but I couldn't go in the dorms, Weiss loved there and I couldn't bear my sister to see me like this

I start to walk away quickly and that's when I get asked a question "Where are you going?" Blake asks

"I'm going for a walk." I just stood in place till I felt it was clear to go

"Ruby, at least wait for me to walk with you."

"Fine"

Blake went on the dorm for a minute and came back out and started to walk with me

I went to my secret spot so nobody would find me incept Blake now and all I can imagine is that kiss.. how much it hurt…

"Ruby, I saw your face when you saw Weiss kissing Neptune. Do you love her?"

I just sat there

"Please Ruby, you've been spacing out so much for months, I see how hard you have been taking Weiss hanging out with Neptune more than you. I saw the hurt in your face when we saw what we saw… I know that we aren't super close but you can still talk to me, we are friends."

They sat in silence for what seems like forever until I decided to break the silence

"I have loved Weiss for so long and we got so close that I had hope that we could be together, that I could be the one to make her happy. Neptune came into her life like nothing, Weiss was doing stuff with him that took me so much time to accomplish with her, then all of the sudden I lost the hope that I could be the one she wanted. It hurts seeing this… sometimes I just want to run away but I know that won't solve anything, but I do need to move on but the only way I can do that is if I stay away from her which could mean I lose her all together…" I look to the ground sadly with tears in my eyes.

Blake takes me into a hug and that's when the water works finally break

"I am so sorry Ruby… I wish you weren't going through this… I know this hurts but I see her falling more in love with Neptune every day, and I'm sorry for that but you deserve to move on and if staying away from her does that, you owe it to yourself to get happy. I know that's what Weiss wants, is for you to be happy.." 

"Heh, very reassuring Blake."

We both laughed

"I'm sorry, I do believe in happy endings tho, the other option could be to actually tell her your love for her but it just won't guarantee anything…" 

"I can't tell her blake, I'm afraid it would make her unhappy and she's already happy and he may be the better option anyways… All I want is for her to be happy.."

They stare out in the sunset till it's close to night and head there way back to the dorms.. Weiss was back but I couldn't look at her anymore.. Looking at her reminds me of what I can't have…

Days go by and I started to avoid Weiss but she doesn't seem to notice, it's fine though because I'm moving on.. It's harder than it looks..

I always show up to the dorm when it's time to go to bed and always get up early so I can leave before Weiss gets up, it has me exhausted but it's what it takes to move on.

In the classes we all have together I show up right at the bell so they can't talk to me and leave right when the end bell rings and go away as fast I can.

I go to my secret spot to do my work because Weiss is always in the library and in the dorms, but it feels like I'm just avoiding everyone, Yang doesn't know what's wrong with me and neither does Weiss and all together I'm basically avoiding my team..

More days pass and it seems Weiss is starting to notice a lot more of my avoiding, I know Yang has already noticed but she hasn't done anything about it.

A few days later, it's the end of the school day and Weiss finds me and takes my hands and drags me to the roof and just looks at me till she finally breaks the silence

"Why are you avoiding me Ruby?"

I just look at her and then look to the ground

"Please Ruby, it hurts to know that you are because you're my best friend… I don’t want to spend time away from you, but you doing this is causing-”

“You spend all your time away from me anyways! What does it matter if I start doing it to!?”

“Ruby, please I am trying not to, but that is what you do in a relationship, but I am not out all the time. I am still in the dorms at night and in the mornings and sometimes after school when Neptune is busy, and there is always lunch.”

“I can’t do this… I can’t be your friend… It hurts me too much… Looking at you hurts me, why wont it stop hurting!”

“Ruby, please don’t do this! What did I do!? Please tell me what I can do to fix it! I don’t want to lose you Ruby… Please… Don’t do this…”

I couldn’t look at her… I can feel the hurt across from her… I don’t want to do this either but it’s what I have to do if I want to be happy ever…

“I’m sorry Weiss…”

“Are you? You are dropping me as a friend like it’s nothing! And you wont even tell me why! Why are you doing this!?”

“I can’t tell you… I am so sorry…”

“Is this what you really want?”

I couldn’t look at her… I couldn’t respond… It’s not what I wanted, but it’s what I needed to do…

“Ruby… I can see it in the way you're reacting right now that this isn’t what you want, so please tell me why are you doing this..?” Said with her voice cracking

“I can’t tell you…”

“Why not!?”

“Because it would ruin everything! It would ruin things beyond our friendship! I have to stay away and I can’t tell you why!”

I finally looked up at her with tears in my eyes and I finally saw her face… Full of hurt… Tears are in her eyes, basically starting a cry. This is what I wanted to avoid doing, this isn’t what I wanted to do to her.. I just wanted to hold her and make the hurt go away but this is nothing we can go back from…

I started to walk away until I was stopped by a hand holding my wrist “I am guessing you want a new partner as well…” she said

“I wouldn’t find a better partner than you, Weiss…”

She just nodded and let go of my wrist and I walked away without looking back, because if I did I would never leave…

-O-o-O-

Weiss’s POV  
\----

I couldn’t leave the roof… I just couldn’t… It had been the last place me and her were friends, best friends… It hurt me so much, like I could never be happy again, like the rest of me just walked off… What did I do wrong…

I just lost my best friend and I don’t know what I did wrong, but this isn’t what I wanted… I never wanted to lose her… She is all I wanted, ever wanted… 

I had always loved her but I knew there would be no chance that she would ever love me the same, then Neptune came along and I tried to find happiness with him and I did but I knew something was off being with him in that way because I could never love him the way he wants me too… Ruby was the one I have always wanted…

It hurts.

It hurts so much.

I stood there… Not moving… Crying… I couldn’t stop crying…

After what feels like eternity, I finally stopped crying for now… I made my way back to the dorms and Yang was freaking out because Ruby hadn’t made it back yet and she was getting worried.

“Blake, where is she!? She has to be okay! She isn’t picking up her scroll, this is so unlike her!”

After some more rambling from Yang, I finally decided to cut in.

“Yang she is not gonna be here.” I said lowly

“What do you mean?”

“She ended our friendship… I think she's gonna be avoiding me for a while, so I am assuming she won’t be around for a little while…”

“What!? What happened!? You guys are best friends! Why did she do it!?”

“I don’t know! She wouldn’t tell me why! She just said that she couldn’t do this and that it hurts to look at me…” I looked to the ground trying to prevent tears from forming

“Blake… I know that look… You know something, don’t you?” Yang said

“I am pretty sure I know what this is about… But telling you would guys would ruin another connection to her and her trust with the information I have… That wouldn’t be a good thing…” Blake said “It would be a very bad thing…”

“I am gonna go to bed… I just wanna sleep…” I said moving towards my bed and slipping under the covers

‘Why did you leave me, Ruby…’ Was my final thought before drifting into sleep

-O-o-O-

Ruby’s POV  
\----

This was so hard… Losing her wasn’t what I wanted at all… What am I gonna do now?.. 

I went to my secret spot and ended up staying the night there… I cried for hours… She deserved to know why… Why I left, but I just couldn’t tell her…

All I could imagine was her begging for me not to do it… ‘I am a coward, I could’ve fought for her… But I didn’t, and that will be something I regret for the rest of my life’ I thought to myself

I lost my best friend and it’s all my fault… Why am I so stupid! I should’ve just told her how I felt… Then I would’ve known that I went down with a fight… I need to tell her but I think I am too late..

Days pass

Sleeping is hard

Avoiding is also hard to do

Until I was approached by Yang one day.

“Ruby… Please tell me why you did it… I see how hard this is affecting you and Weiss isn’t exactly taking it all too well either… Please tell me why you did it if it’s making you this miserable…” She said

“I can’t… I am sorry…”

She just nodded and looked to the ground, silence filling between them until Yang breaks the silence

“It sucks you’re avoiding us… Avoiding me… We are your team members, your our leader…”

“I know… I am still the leader… Me and Weiss are still partners I hope but our friendship hurt me too much…”

“Ruby, I am going to ask you a question and I want you to answer honestly… Are you in love with her?”

I grabbed Yangs hand and dragged her to the roof

“Sorry… Yang… When I tell you, you can’t tell anybody… Blake knows but she is the only one I have told… You promise?”

“Ruby, you have my word… I won’t tell a single soul…”

“Yes, I am in love with Weiss… For a while… She is the reason for my spacing out, for me leaving all the sudden when we first met Neptune and Sun, for me starting to avoid her and in the end my team…”

“Ruby…”

“Stop. Just let me explain before you do whatever you're going to do. I wanted to be her friend when we first met and I accomplished that but when I fell in love with her… It wasn’t part of the plan but it took me so long to tear down her walls and I finally got to see… Her…” I paused and smiled at the ground but continued shortly after

“Then Neptune came and they were doing stuff that took me so long for me to get to that point with her… I had hope that me and her had a future together but he walked in and all the sudden… I had no hope… So I tried to be her friend but the day I was out with Blake, I saw something that shattered my heart completely…” I sighed and clenched my eyes to prevent tears from forming

“I saw Weiss kiss Neptune and look at him with her gentle and loving eyes… The look I always got lost in and when she first gave me the smile… That’s when I knew I loved her… Everytime she gave me that smile, I fell in love with her more and more… But that kiss gave me clarity that it would never happen and I had to move on…

“That is when I started to avoid her and eventually my team… Which really sucks… Weiss finally noticed and confronted me about it but I couldn’t tell her because I was afraid it would ruin her relationship with Neptune and she is happy with him and that's all I want… Is for her to be happy… Something I could never make her…”

I stared off into the sky trying to hold back all of my tears but that’s when Yang pulled me into a tight but gentle hug and that is when the tears had finally broke free

I hugged back and cried into Yang’s shoulder 

“I am so sorry Ruby…”

After I calmed down I finally replied

“I will be fine eventually…”

“Look I know you might not want to but prom is almost here and we would love it if you would be there…”

“I don’t know Yang… I don’t feel up to a party…”

“I know… But please? For your team… We miss you…”

“Fine I guess…”

-O-o-O-

Prom

It’s here

It’s time to get ready

Walking in the building, it was full of nice decorations and Yang was the one greeting people at the door

“Hey sis! Glad you could make it!”

“Yeah…”

I smiled reassuring

I went to go get punch and then I went upstairs and was alone till Blake came and joined me

“You're here?” She asked hesitantly

“Yeah… Yang asked me to come for the team… I haven’t been the best leader so coming here I thought would be a good start to make it up I guess… Even though I really don’t want to be here…”

“Ruby, you're going through a rough patch… We understand why you haven’t been around…”

“Weiss doesn’t and she deserves to know… She doesn’t deserve what I have given her…”

That's when Weiss walked into the room…

Such a breathtaking view

Silky white dress fading into a dark blue at the bottom, with a slit uncovering her right leg with a pair of her most beautiful heels and gloves that went up her forearm 

To top it all of

Her hair perfectly done

All complimenting her eyes that I always got lost in…

All I could do was stare and I forgot how to breath

“Ruby, Oh my dust, Breath!” Blake started to panic

“I can’t do this… I can’t be here… How am I supposed to be here when she looks so breathtaking! Reminding me of what I gave up!”

There was silence but all of the sudden music started and Blake put a hand on my shoulder

“Come on, let’s dance”

She grabs my hand and takes me to the dance floor

I put my hand on her waist and the other in her hand and we started to sway to the music

“I am sorry Blake… This is supposed to be a fun night and I figured you would’ve been here with Yang but I am ruining it…”

“Stop that Ruby… Yes she did ask me but your what’s important right now… Our leader is in trouble and we just want to help you and if this is one way then so be it.”

“Heh, you guys really are the best friends I could ask for…” I smiled small

A few more songs dancing with each other until Weiss taps Blakes shoulder asking to dance with me…

Hesitantly I put my hands on her waist and she put hers on my shoulders

I could see Yang and Blake watching but I was really freaking out

“Ruby… I miss you so much…”

“I miss you too…”

“Please tell me what I did wrong so I can fix this… I can’t stand not having you in my life…”

I didn’t respond…

“Please Ruby… I know you said it would ruin more relationships than our friendship but I don’t care… I want my best friend back and I am willing to do whatever it takes to get her back… So please… Tell me!”

Seeing this side of Weiss broke me in half…

All of the sudden, my right hand left her waist and cupped her cheek and I leaned in and kissed her gently for a few seconds before pulling away

Her lips were so soft…

“That’s why…”

I said and smiled small and took my hands away from her and left her embrace then the building all together…

‘What had I just done!’ I thought to myself

-O-o-O-

Blake’s POV  
\----

Yang wasn’t paying attention but did I see that right…

Did Ruby and Weiss just kiss?

Ruby left and Weiss just stood there and didn’t move

I went onto the dance floor to get Weiss off of it

“Weiss let’s get off the dance floor and tell me your process of handling this…”

They proceed to move off of the dance floor

“Yang go after your sister… Now!”

Yang hurried out the door to go find her sister and I turned to Weiss

“Weiss… What are you thinking…”

“She kissed me… and everything makes all sense now…”

“What makes sense?”

“When she split ways from me she said that it had hurt to look at me… I understand now… It was my relationship with Neptune, was it?”

“It was…”

“I realised that I had messed up with her big time by hurting her with this relationship because I didn’t ever hope she could feel the same way about me… So I went into a meaningless relationship and was happy but my only thoughts were about her…

“I noticed her off when Neptune was around but I was so oblivious to the whole thing that she was hurting because of it…”

“Weiss she had just kissed you and she left… She is probably thinking you don’t want her like that… The thing she has wanted the most in this world… Weiss if you don’t go to her now, you may lose her for good.”

With that statement she got up and left to find her

-O-o-O-

Ruby’s POV  
\----

I ran to the front of the school not sure of where to go then i heard someone run up behind me and I turned around to reveal Yang out of breath

“Yang, what do you want?” I said trying to make it not sound rude

“Ruby why are you running?”

“I messed up! I kissed her!”

“Oh”

“I ruined things for good and I just want to run! Run away before I mess everything else up!”

“Ruby, from the looks of it, you didn’t stay around to hear her out after the kiss…”

“She didn’t kiss back… The face she made at the end I couldn’t figure out but I figured it was a bad face so I knew that it wasn’t going to happen ever…”

Silence filled the air as she thought about where to go and she was about to dash off when she heard Weiss run up to her

“Ruby…”

I just looked at her sadly

“I am so, so sorry that I have been hurting you for so long…”

“It’s fine Weiss… You couldn’t have known…”

“Incept it is not fine. Ruby, I was in that relationship because I thought I had to move on from you because I never thought you would ever love me back in that way… So I went into the meaningless relationship to try and move on but it only hurt you and I am really sorry…”

“I don’t know what you're trying to say…” I said trying to comprehend what she was trying to say

“Ruby… I am saying I love you… I always have…”

My mind was in shock

I couldn’t focus

I was in a trance I couldn’t seem to break

She loves me back… 

Something I thought would never happen… Happened…

“Weiss… I think you broke her.” Yang finally said that broke my trance

Weiss steps closer so she can grab my hand and give my hand a gentle squeeze that fully broke me out of my trance and without thinking, with my other hand I put it behind Weiss neck and pulled her into a kiss

This one was deeper, filled with relief after waiting so long, wanting for so long. The kiss grew more passionate and deeper but remained gentle. I never want this to end, the feeling of Weiss soft lips on her own, so sweet, and the overwhelming smell of her perfume.

The kiss finally broke with feelings of disappointment but breathing was necessary for living…

Weiss brought out foreheads together as she gave me her most gentle smile with so much love in her eyes which I couldn’t help but blush and give one of my most caring and biggest smile.

“Wow…” Weiss finally broke the silence

“Yeah… I love you Weiss…”

“I love you too…”

I couldn’t help but smile so big and I pulled her into a hung and lifting her off of the ground and spinned her around

“Put me down you dolt!”

“Right, sorry.” I sheepishly grinned

“Sooo, are you guys finally made up?” Yang questioned

“I would say-”

“Hold up” I said “There is one more thing I have to do”

I took a hold of both of Weiss’s hands and stared into her eyes with a serious look

“Weiss… Would you be my girlfriend?”

She just smiled and said the one thing I always wanted to hear with this one question

“Yes”

I squeezed her hands then finally looked back up to Yang

“Yes, you could say that we have made up.” I beamed a smile at her

We all went back to the dance and I had the dance I have wanted with Weiss when she walked into the ballroom

“Weiss, you look breathtaking tonight.” I smiled

“Thank you…” She shyly smiled

“I’m not joking Weiss, you walked in and I forgot how to breathe literally. Blake had to remind me to breathe!”

“Oh dust, I am sorry…”

“Don’t be… if that’s how I died… I wouldn’t have complained…”

“You d-dolt!”

“But I’m your dolt!” I beamed a smile at her

“Yes, you are… If it helps… You also look really beautiful…”

We were slow dancing and looking into eachothers eyes until Weiss shifted closer to me to where she was hugging me while we were dancing

This was the best feeling 

Being able to hold her finally

I get to be with her for real and that's all that mattered

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry! forgot to include on thing that I am too lazy to add in the story
> 
> Weiss and Neptune break up within the few days after Ruby befriended Weiss


End file.
